Madness
by Glisseo
Summary: It's the day of the wedding that everyone has been waiting for, and the leading lady herself treats us to her thoughts on the day, family, life and her man. One-shot.


April 2004

**April 2004**

The strong wind whips against my face, throwing my hair, which was actually neat this morning, back into a frenzy. I can't help laughing. There's a kind of air of happiness today, seeping into every corner, and it seems to have taken over everyone. Even Percy's smiling, his arm wrapped tightly around Audrey's waist.

It's April, and far from the traditional showers, today is bright and clear, but wild. The marquee that we held the ceremony in is threatening to blow away, and even over the gale I can hear Charlie declaring that we really should have got dragons to hold it down.

He still doesn't have a girlfriend, funnily enough.

Ron and Hermione stand a few metres away, both clutching champagne flutes; Ron's is almost empty, whilst Hermione's is barely drunk. Good old Hermione - at least one of them has brains.

They're still going strong, my youngest brother and his girlfriend, and I personally will be extremely surprised if they don't end up married. Their arguments are customary now - just before the ceremony, in fact, I heard them bickering about whether the marquee could fit everybody in. Actually, I had been wondering that myself. Despite the orders for a "small and cosy" gathering, it seems like the whole wizarding population has crammed themselves into the orchard. Whilst the ceremony took place _inside _the giant tent, almost everybody has spilled out of it, making the most of the sunshine.

Auntie Muriel is talking to Fleur, much to my astonishment - though Muriel does have an expression of distaste on her wrinkled old face. Fleur, who has four-year old Victoire perched on her hip, does not appear to notice. I resist the urge to give Muriel the thumbs up and instead turn away, scanning the crowd for the rest of my relatives.

Charlie and Bill are attempting to entertain toddler Dominique and baby Louis, who seem to be far more excited by the emerald balloons that are floating around.

Mum and Dad are talking to Gwenog, my captain, who to my surprise accepted my invitation and came along today. She appears slightly shocked at the amount of Weasleys surrounding her - I really hope none of them says anything that could seriously embarrass me. Like, "Oh, yes, Ginny's always loved flying, ever since she used to ride a toy broomstick around the garden, starkers!" Not that I ever _did_, but that's just the sort of thing George would say.

Speaking of George … he's talking to Angelina Johnson, whom Harry invited, along with Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Oliver Wood. God bless him, I know he's had a tough few years, far tougher than the rest of us, but he really has tried to perk back up in true Weasley spirit. It's still strange, though, to see him standing without Fred by his side.

Merlin's beard, Fred. He'd love to be here, wouldn't he? But I reckon he's having a right old jolly time wherever he is. The afterlife and whatnot. He'll be laughing his head off, probably joking around with uncles Gideon and Fabian, joining in with the party spirit …

I still find it amazing how everything has fallen into place, worked out. I can't say "gone back to normal", because this isn't normal, this is better, a miracle. No Voldemort, all the Death Eaters locked up or dead, and everyone has their chance to be happy.

It's all thanks to him.

Luna, dressed in her customary yellow, is a few yards away, talking to a tall, skinny black-haired man who looks extremely confused but slightly amused all the same. I gather my long dress up and walk over to them, stopping behind Luna. He sees me, and his face breaks into a grin.

Luna turns round. "Oh, hello, Ginny," she says serenely. "You look very nice."

"Thanks, Luna," I say. "How's it going? Any Wrackspurts around?"  
"Oh, no," says Luna, "none here today, I was rather pleased when I didn't feel them. They do like weddings, you know. I wonder why there's none around …" She stares around with her misty eyes. "Oh, wait, I was wrong. One's got Neville, over there, see?"

I can't bring myself to tell Luna that I think Neville is actually dancing, much to the amusement of Hannah Abbott. "Oh, yeah," I say encouragingly. "Why don't you go and help him get rid of it? I'm sure he'll be really - really grateful."

"That's a very good idea, Ginny," says Luna, and she drifts off.

I turn to him.

"So," I say.

"So," says Harry, grinning even more broadly. "Mrs Potter. Nice to see you."

"Likewise," I nod solemnly. "You're looking well, Mr Potter."

"Not as well as you," he says, and he pulls me into his arms, spinning me around. I throw my head back, filled with sudden exhilaration, laughing madly with my husband, who is undoubtedly the greatest man in the world.

And I'm not the only one who thinks so.

"How long do we have to stay for?" Harry mutters in my ear.

"I reckon we can take off whenever we like," I whisper back. "It's our wedding, you know. We can just tell all these lot to clear off -"

" - or we could set off some Garrotting Gas, might be more effective."

"You've been spending too much time with George and Ron," I tell him. "Trying to learn the Weasley ways?"

"Never," says Harry, leaning over towards me, a huge smile on his lips. "You're all -" he leans closer " - completely -" and closer - I can see every individual shade of green in his eyes - "mad …"

Maybe so, I think, as I close my eyes, but at least I've got someone to be mad with, for the rest of my - our - lives.

**Ah, cheese-fest! I've never written a one-shot before and Ginny and Harry are my favourite characters, I think, though I find Harry really hard to write. Hope you like it!**


End file.
